Into Your Arms
by OITNBReader
Summary: AU Vauseman / Piper and Alex dating, starts with their first sexy time and chronicles the beginning of their new relationship
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmm…Open the door, Alex."

Piper was alternating between open mouth kisses along Alex's jaw line and nibbling her ear lobe. Alex could feel her hot breath on her ear as Piper made her request. Fumbling with her keys, Alex was trying to reach around Piper in order to actually open the door. The blonde stood with her back to it, pulling Alex into her. Piper roughly pushed her thigh between Alex's legs and began moving it back and forth. Alex moaned at the contact and dropped her keys. Momentarily thinking "fuck it," Alex grabbed Piper's hair and crashed their lips together. It was a sloppy, wet kiss; full of need and desire. They soon found their rhythm, tongues dancing together. Piper's hands were in the front belt loops of Alex's jeans, as she encouraged the brunette's hips to move, grinding her center on Piper's thigh. Alex's hands worked their way down from Piper's hair and settled on her back, rubbing the exposed skin, courtesy of her low cut dress. They stayed like that for a few minutes; neither one wanting to break the contact. With her hands on Piper's back, Alex pulled her close and moved her ever so slightly so she could access the door. Alex reluctantly broke the kiss to reach down for her keys.

"Fuck. I'm so wet, baby. Hurry, Al."

Alex quickly unlocked the door and pulled Piper in. Finally in the privacy of Alex's apartment, their lips found each other once again. They couldn't get enough of each other. Their tongues couldn't get deep enough into each other's mouths. This was need and desire on another level. Piper tugged off Alex's jacket, then her shirt. Alex was grabbing the hem of Piper's dress, pulling it up above her ass.

"You're so fucking sexy, Piper," Alex said as she ran her tongue down Piper's neck and cupped her ass. Alex realized Piper wasn't wearing any panties and began to rub her ass even harder. Piper moaned at the contact; loving how Alex's hands felt on her body.

"I need you, Alex. Fuck me. Fuck me right now." Piper could hardly get the words out she was so turned on. Alex put her hands on Piper's hips and guided her over to the back of the couch, lifting her slightly so she was now sitting. They both reached down frantically to pull Piper's dress even higher. Alex pushed Piper's legs apart with her hands and stepped between them.

Alex kept her hands on Piper's thighs; rubbing her hands from her knees up to her soaking pussy. Piper's hips bucked into Alex each time her hands moved higher, but never quite landing where Piper needed them the most.

Piper unclasped Alex's bra and threw it behind her. She moved her hands to Alex's chest and began squeezing her breasts. She couldn't believe how good Alex's breasts felt. How soft they were. How she kept taking large handfuls, but still couldn't cup Alex's entire breast. Piper could feel Alex's erect nipples in her hands.

"Mmmm. Harder, Piper." Alex loved when girls played with her tits.

Piper's breath hitched at the sound of the brunette's voice. It was deep and laced with lust. Piper felt her pussy get even wetter just from the sound.

Piper massaged and squeezed Alex's breasts even harder. She pulled roughly at Alex's nipples.

"Yes, Pipes. Yes!"

The apartment was filled with heavy breathing and moaning.

When Alex moved her hands up Piper's legs again she could feel her juices dripping down her inner thigh. It was so hot. Alex was unbelievably turned on that she could arouse the blonde so thoroughly. As Piper continued to squeeze Alex's breasts and sensitive nipples, Alex pulled Piper forward and placed her hand on her dripping cunt. Piper gasped, finally thankful for the contact she so desperately craved. Alex moved her fingers slowly through the soft folds of Piper's pussy. She loved how wet Piper was.

"That feel good, baby?"

"God, yes. More, Al. I want you inside of me."

Alex stroked Piper's opening again, then immediately slid two fingers into her tight hole. Piper bucked her hips forward, needing to feel Alex even deeper.

"Fuck! Harder. I want to feel you tomorrow."

Alex slid a third finger into Piper and began moving her fingers faster and faster in and out of Piper. She moved her thumb to Piper's clit and began rubbing the sensitive area.

"Fuck me, Alex! Fuck, yes!"

Piper threw her head back and Alex seized her neck with her tongue. Alex licked and kissed and sucked Piper's neck like it was the end of the world. Alex ran her mouth over Piper's collarbone and sucked the tops of her breasts that weren't hidden by her dress. There was no doubt Piper's chest would be covered in hickeys tomorrow. Alex just couldn't get enough of her. Piper tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair. She loved what Alex was doing to her and never wanted her to stop.

Alex was pumping her fingers so hard and fast into Piper her arm was beginning to tire. There was no way she was going to stop though. This felt too good.

"Tell me what you want, Pipes."

"You. I want you, Al. Deeper, baby. Curl your fingers."

Alex did as she was told. She pushed even deeper and curled her fingers as she moved in and out of Piper, rubbing her pulsing clit roughly at the same time. Alex kept going. Deeper. Harder. Faster. Piper's hips rolling to meet Alex, riding her fingers.

"Alex…Alex….Alex..." Piper panted.

"I'm here, baby. Fuck!"

Piper's breathing changed and Alex knew she was close to her orgasm. She could feel the velvet walls of her pussy begin to flutter. Alex moved her mouth to Piper's, swallowing a deep moan the blonde released. Their tongues fucking in rhythm with the movements of Alex's hand.

Piper suddenly broke the kiss as she let out a scream Alex was sure the entire building heard.

"FUCK, ALEX! Oh my god! I'm cumming, I'm cumming! ALEX!"

Her orgasm felt like it lasted hours. Piper's whole body shook. Her nails clawed down Alex's shoulders. Her legs tightened around Alex's, pulling her even closer to her center. Piper threw her head back and arched her body. Her orgasm reached every inch of her.

Alex could feel Piper's body relaxing and slowed her fingers to help Piper down from her climax, but never fully removed them from Piper. Alex wanted to stay inside of her as long as she could. She felt so fucking good. Piper brought her head back up, meeting Alex's eyes. She loved how she could still feel Alex inside of her. Both women stared at the other for a moment. Both flushed. Lips swollen and red. They shared a small, sweet smile. After another moment they leaned in and shared a chaste kiss.

Piper eventually broke the silence. "Wow," was all she could manage to say.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Piper nodded.

"Jesus, Alex. And that was only our first time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's see how the second time goes," Alex breathed into Piper's ear.

"Mmmm…."

Alex leaned in and began kissing the blonde's neck. She worked her way up past her jaw line and back to her lips. Piper's lips and tongue greeted her happily. As they continued to make out, Alex's fingers still lightly stroking Piper's pussy, Piper began to wonder how this was even real. How she could feel this happy. She had only met Alex nine weeks ago. Only known her name for five weeks. Only really spent time with her for three weeks. But here she was, wondering what her life even looked like 10 weeks ago when Alex wasn't a part of it. Piper couldn't picture it. All she could picture was the night she and Alex met. She felt like her life began that night.

* * *

Alex was at a pub with Nicky, her best friend since high school, and Nicky's new girlfriend, Lorna. Alex on one side of the booth, Nicky and Lorna snuggled into the other. Nicky was trying to sell Alex on the idea of a committed relationship.

"Hey, I never thought I'd like it either, but it's kinda great. I always have someone to talk to. Someone who actually wants to hear about my day. Someone to go out and get a drink with. Someone to help me put my damn Ikea bookshelf together. Someone to put up with my wise ass and listen to my complaining. And the sex! I never have to go out and pick up a girl to fuck because I already have one!"

"Charming, babe. I definitely like some of those things on your list more than others," Lorna teased.

Alex laughed as she watched Nicky. She couldn't believe this was coming from the same woman who once had a contest with their friend Carrie to see who could sleep with the most women in a week.

"So whaddaya say, Vause? Have I convinced you to have your very first relationship that lasts longer than a few random nights?"

"As heartwarming as your speech was, I remain unconvinced. You know me, Nicky. I like my space. I like my freedom. I like doing what I want when I want. Nothing to hold me back or tie me down. The idea of even meeting someone I would actually want to see everyday is so-"

Alex lost her train of thought as she watched a stunning blonde woman walk into the pub. She was the kind of beautiful that didn't seem possible. Her entire body was gorgeous. She was dressed in tight gray skinny jeans, black boots, and a cozy black sweater. Her straight blonde hair fell just past her shoulders. Alex's gaze traveled up the blonde's body and eventually to her eyes. They were a shade of blue she couldn't even describe. Alex studied her face. The woman seemed sad. Upset. The woman scanned the pub, presumably looking for someone she knew. Not finding who she was looking for, she took a seat at the bar.

Nicky and Lorna just stared at Alex. They had no idea what could have caused the brunette to become so distracted. They followed Alex's line of vision and soon saw the blonde who had stolen her attention. Nicky and Lorna continued to look back and forth between Alex and the blonde in amazement. Alex's eyes were the only part of her that was moving. She appeared to have even stopped breathing.

"Uh…Vause? Earth to Vause." Nicky snapped her fingers in front of Alex's face.

Alex blinked and shook her head.

"What?"

"So tell me more about this absurd notion of you never possibly meeting someone you would want to see every day."

"What?" Alex was lost. It took her a moment to remember what they were even talking about. "Oh, right, not going to happen."

Nicky and Lorna exchanged a look.

"Riiiight," Nicky said.

"She's beautiful. I think you should go talk to her, Alex," said Lorna.

"Who? What? No." Alex's mind was racing. She felt nervous and unsure of herself. And if there was one thing Alex Vause was, it was sure of herself. She oozed confidence. She didn't get nervous. She never felt unsure. Her mind didn't race. She was the personification of calm, cool, and collected. So why was this blonde woman having this affect on her? Alex thought again about the sadness she saw on the woman's face. Alex felt this need to wash it away. To make this woman happy. Alex never really cared about the women she took home. They were just there for a good time. No long conversations, no emotional entanglements. It was what she knew. What she liked. So why was this woman different? She felt like she was in an awful rom-com; Nicky and Lorna the audience swooning up at her; hoping she'd get the girl.

"Ah, come on," encouraged Nicky. "Where's that textbook Vause charm and charisma?"

Alex grabbed her beer that she hadn't touched yet and swiftly downed the whole thing. She took a few deep breaths. Without another word to Nicky and Lorna, she stood up and walked to the….jukebox.

She could practically hear Nicky throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

Alex stood at the jukebox, pretending to browse through the songs, but really looking out of the corner of her eye at the blonde who was still sitting alone at the bar. She glanced behind her to Nicky and Lorna who both nodded eagerly. 'God, this really is the rom-com from hell,' she thought. Alex stood there for another moment, gathering her thoughts and trying to calm her nerves. 'You can do this, just go talk to her. Not a big deal. Who cares?'

Alex turned to her left and headed towards the bar. She saw the blonde's head down, staring without purpose at her cell phone.

Alex stood next to her.

"Rough night?"

The blonde didn't respond. She didn't even register Alex's presence. It would be too pitiful to just walk away, so Alex tried again.

"Rough night?"

The blonde heard her this time and exhaled. Keeping her head down, she noded. "Yeah, you could say that."

"What would _you_ say?"

Surprised by the question, the blonde looked up for the first time to see who she was talking to.

They made eye contact and Alex's nervousness immediately vanished. Her heart rate slowed. Her breathing evened out. 'What the fuck?' she thought to herself. But at least she felt better. Felt normal again. Maybe even better than normal.

Alex determined her nerves had transferred to the blonde, who seemed to be staring at Alex without the ability to answer her question. Alex made a note of how adorable it was that the blonde's nostrils flared slightly when she was nervous.

Even with her confidence and "normal" feeling back, Alex was surprised that she still felt the need to make this woman feel better; to take away her sadness. Alex offered her a smile, hoping it would make the blonde more comfortable.

The blonde woman was immediately taken with the tall brunette standing near her. She was at a loss for words, her eyes transfixed on the bright green eyes of the other woman. She felt like an idiot just staring at her, but then the brunette smiled and she felt at ease, even comforted. She regained her thought process. She wasn't sure why she was about to tell a complete stranger about her problems.

" _I_ would say I just broke up with my girlfriend. I walked in on her…" Piper waved her hand, dismissing the rest of the story, assuming the brunette, or anyone else for that matter, would get the gist

"Fuck," Alex said softly.

"—ing someone else. Bingo. So, yeah, rough night." Piper put her head down again.

Alex wanted to reach out and comfort her, but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry." Alex couldn't think of anything else to say. Piper only noded. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Piper snapped her head back up, giving Alex the most insulting look.

"Shit! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in the 'hey, can I buy you a drink' kind of way. I'm not hitting on you. I'm not an asshole," Alex tried to get the words out as fast as she could. "It's just, you had a bad day, you're in a pub, the implication being that you came here to drink, so I was just-"

As if on cue, the margarita the blonde had ordered when she sat down finally arrived.

"See? I knew it! I was right!"

The blonde let out a small laugh and smiled up at Alex in spite of her sadness. The smile wasn't as big as Alex had hoped, but she took it as a small victory. Alex wondered how it was possible that the blonde was even more beautiful when she smiled. Alex also wondered why the fuck she was thinking this and what was wrong with her.

The blonde couldn't get over how cute the brunette was when she was fumbling with her words. It was endearing to see someone who seemed so put together show a small ounce of vulnerability.

"Yes, you were right. But as I already have my drink, I will have to say 'no thank you' to your offer."

Alex noded, "OK."

After a moment without any further conversation, the blonde spoke up. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm waiting for my friend and I kind of wanted to be alone for a while before she got here. Just to think."

"Sure, of course. No problem." Alex saw that the sadness had crept back into the woman's face and realized it was best for her to leave and not bother the woman any longer.

Alex turned to leave, but stopped and placed her hand on the woman's forearm. The blonde immediately felt the warmth of the other woman through her sweater. Alex wished the woman wasn't wearing long sleeves.

"I'm usually pretty good at reading people. You're a good person. She didn't deserve you."

Alex walked away. Her words were still floating in the air. The blonde woman sat stunned, unsure of how to react to this stranger's proclamation. 'She doesn't even know me,' she thought. The blonde tried to just dismiss what the other woman said, but it sounded and felt so sincere. Like this woman, this random stranger, _did_ know her. Like she cared about her. Like she genuinely believed she was a good person. Without really knowing why, the blonde's eyes welled up with tears.

Alex sat back down with Nicky and Lorna. They both immediately stopped talking to each other and couldn't wait to hear whatever Alex was about to say.

"Well?!" They asked in unison when Alex didn't start talking.

Before she began to tell them what happened, Alex realized she was sad. She wasn't sure what exactly she expected to happen with the blonde, but she knew sitting here, not with her wasn't what she wanted. She never even got her name.

"It didn't work out." Alex shrugged her shoulders. "She _just_ broke up with her girlfriend. Bad timing."

"Oh, Alex," Lorna offered.

"Yeah, sorry, Stretch."

It was unusual to see Alex so downhearted. Nicky and Lorna didn't really know what to do.

"Do you wanna get out of here? We'll take you home," Nicky asked.

"No, we're out. Let's stay out. More drinks!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Nicky you're buying!" Alex smiled as best as she could.

"OK then! If I'm buying, then we're doing shots!"

Alex was thankful for the distraction. She'd have plenty of time to think about tonight and about the beautiful blonde woman she met, she didn't need to figure it all out right now.

Across the pub, the blonde was still lost in the thoughts of what Alex had said when her best friend showed up.

"Piper? What the hell happened?!"

"Hi, Pol."

Polly pulled her friend into a tight hug and sat and listened to Piper for the next couple of hours, expertly fulfilling her best friend duties.

Two hours and several shots later, Alex, Nicky, and Lorna made their way to the door to leave. They paused at the door to grab their jackets from the hooks on the wall. Alex took a chance and looked in the blonde's direction, wondering if she was still at the bar. To her surprise she was and the blonde was actually looking at her too. Piper gave her a small smile and waved goodbye. Alex returned the gesture and walked out of the pub.

"Who was that?" Polly asked.

"Oh, no one. I didn't even get her name. She came over and talked to me before you got here. She was really nice. Sweet." Piper fondly remembered the brief encounter they shared. She wondered what would have happened if they had met on a different night.

"She's hot!"

"Pol…" Piper laughed and shook her head. 'You have no idea,' she said to herself.

* * *

"Hey, where are you?" Alex was still kissing Piper when she realized the blonde seemed distracted and wasn't really kissing her back.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I zoned out. I was thinking about the night we first met."

"Good memory?"

Piper nodded quickly and smiled at Alex. "Definitely."

"Good. So about that second time…"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and commented!

And I realize it's Piper's memory and she would therefore have no knowledge of Alex's actions or thoughts, but come on, don't be a spoil sport and just play along.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex finally removed her fingers from inside of Piper and moved her hands underneath her thighs. Piper got the hint and leaned forward, allowing Alex to pick her up. Piper curled her legs tightly around Alex's waist and nuzzled her face into Alex's neck as they went down the hall to Alex's bedroom. Piper loved the way Alex smelled, like fresh coffee and warm vanilla. She breathed Alex in deeply. Alex gently bit Piper's shoulder, then soothed the area with a soft kiss.

When they got to the bedroom, Alex put Piper down. They stood at the foot of Alex's king size bed, staring into each other's eyes. The only light in the room came from the streetlights outside. Two large, floor to ceiling windows covered by thin curtains adorned the far corner of Alex's bedroom.

Piper, her short black dress twisted and still raised. Alex, her shirt and bra removed, still wearing her jeans.

They leaned forward, their lips finding each other once again. The kiss was slow and patient. Each woman relished how soft the other's lips were. Their mouths moved in unison. Alex reached her hands out to Piper's hips, moving her closer. Alex stroked Piper's arms before stopping at the zipper to her dress.

"Take it off. I want you to feel all of me."

Alex unzipped Piper's dress and let it fall to the floor. Alex took a step back and looked at Piper, now completely naked, taking her all in. Alex couldn't believe how stunningly beautiful the woman before her was. Her messy blonde hair; her blue eyes, flecked with gray; her red lips, swollen from tonight's kisses; her long, slender neck; the way her collar bones shone in the dull light; her small, perky breasts; her taught abdomen; her perfectly waxed mound; her long, thin, and muscular legs. Alex couldn't believe how lucky she was to see Piper like this. She couldn't wait to intertwine Piper's body with hers.

Piper started to get a little self conscious as Alex continued to stare at her and began to try to cover her body with her arms and hands. Alex took Piper's hands in hers.

"Don't." Alex moved towards Piper. "You're so beautiful." Alex couldn't believe how sappy she sounded. She also couldn't believe how completely okay with it she was.

Piper couldn't help but blush. They both smiled and Alex again pressed her lips to Piper's. The kiss became more passionate with each passing moment. Piper's hands again found Alex's breasts, rubbing them roughly and pinching Alex's nipples. Piper's hands continued to travel down Alex's toned abdomen. Her hands rested on Alex's hips, tugging on her jeans.

"Yes," was all Alex said.

Piper unbuttoned Alex's jeans and pulled them down, along with Alex's panties, in one motion. Alex stepped out of her tight jeans. It was now Piper's turn to take in the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Piper stared into Alex's eyes. She reached up and removed Alex's glasses, placing them on a near by dresser. She cupped Alex's face, getting lost once again in her bright green eyes. Piper's eyes and hands traveled down Alex's porcelain body. She loved how strong Alex's arms were. She loved how Alex's breasts felt in her hands. She loved how toned Alex's stomach was. She loved how Alex's hips felt. Piper's hands moved from Alex's hips, around to her ass. Piper squeezed Alex's ass, noticing how tight it was. Piper brought her hands back to Alex's hips then lowered herself to her knees as she felt down the length of Alex's never ending legs. Piper couldn't believe how soft Alex's skin was, how smooth it felt under her fingertips. Alex's breath hitched as Piper, still on her knees, brought her hands back up, stopping at Alex's upper thighs. Piper heard Alex's breath change and looked up at her. Piper smiled. She couldn't believe she was having this affect on the sexy brunette. Piper kept her hands on Alex's upper thighs, slowing moving her thumbs to her inner thighs. She inched closer and closer to Alex's core. Piper could feel Alex's juices running down her inner thigh. Piper could smell Alex's arousal. She couldn't wait any longer to taste Alex. It was all she could think about it.

"Spread your legs for me, Al."

Alex groaned and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She couldn't believe this was happening. Alex had every intention of pleasuring Piper endlessly once they moved to the bedroom. She did not expect the blonde to take control like this. Letting someone else take the lead in the bedroom was new to Alex, but she couldn't deny how fucking hot this was. It was clear Piper Chapman was her weakness.

Alex spread her legs. Piper moved even closer, encouraging Alex to place her left leg on her right shoulder. Piper let out an audible gasp when she saw how wet Alex was.

"Mmmm….Fuck, you're so wet, baby. I can't wait to taste you. I want to fuck your pussy with my tongue."

Alex felt like she was going to combust. Piper's words were making her legs weak. Piper leaned in, cupped Alex's ass, and kissed her mound softly.

"Piper, please…"

"Please what, babe?"

Alex wasn't used to this. It was usually _her_ words, _her_ dirty mouth, _her_ body that turned her partner on. After Piper's words in the living room and here again, Alex began to think she had met her match. She couldn't believe how fucking sexy and wild Piper was. Alex smirked and decided to step it up a notch.

"Please eat my dripping wet cunt, Piper," she said in her deepest, raspiest voice.

She felt Piper freeze for a brief second before moaning loudly. Alex smiled slyly, feeling like she had gotten a little bit of her control back.

Piper's eyes rolled back at the sound of Alex's command. Alex's voice was so fucking sexy. Piper thought she would cum just on Alex's words alone. She loved her dirty mouth.

Piper immediately moved her mouth to Alex's pussy and began licking. She licked the length of Alex's cunt, swallowing as much of Alex as she could.

"Holy shit. You taste so good, Al," Piper hummed into Alex's core.

Alex, still craving a bit more control, moved her hands to Piper's hair. Holding it tightly, she pulled Piper closer to her pussy and arched her hips.

"Fuck me, Piper. Eat my pussy clean."

Piper took Alex's engorged clit into her mouth. Sucking, flicking and biting it as hard as she could without hurting Alex. She roughly pushed three fingers into Alex. Piper could feel her fingers stretching Alex's insides. She continued to massage her clit as her fingers moved. Alex was loving this. She couldn't believe how good Piper felt. She couldn't believe this sweet and adorable woman was so sexy and confident in the bedroom.

"Harder, baby."

Piper pumped her fingers harder and faster into Alex, curling them to reach her g-spot. Alex's juices were dripping down Piper's chin.

"Fuck!" Alex screamed.

Piper needed to taste more of Alex. She removed her fingers, hearing Alex gasp at the loss of contact, but Piper quickly replaced her fingers with her tongue.

"Oh, god, Piper."

Piper pushed her tongue deep into Alex, moving it forcefully. She couldn't get enough. Alex tasted so fucking good. Alex was practically riding Piper's face now. Piper was almost completely under her. Piper reached her arms around Alex's thighs and pulled her further down onto her face. Piper moved her tongue in and out of Alex, nibbling her folds and moving her nose against her clit.

Alex's hip movements became more frantic and Piper knew she was close to her climax.

"Don't stop, Pipes. Right there. Keep going."

Piper's tongue fucked Alex's pussy as Alex's hips rolled a few more times, raking her pussy over Piper's face.

"FUCK, YES, PIPER! Yes, baby, Jesus Christ! Piper! PIPER! FUCK!" Alex couldn't even think straight. Her orgasm was so strong. She would have collapsed if Piper wasn't holding her up. Alex's legs felt like she had just run a marathon.

Piper swallowed as much of Alex's cum as she could. She continued to lick and make out with Alex's pussy, helping her down from her orgasm. Piper kept licking and placing sweet kisses on Alex's pussy until she was clean and heard Alex's breathing return to normal.

Alex's leg slid off of Piper's shoulder and she collapsed onto the bed, sitting in front of Piper. Piper moved and stretched her neck. She remained on her knees and began kissing up Alex's body. She placed light kisses on Alex's right breast. She raised her right hand and began massaging Alex's left breast. Alex's hands were rubbing Piper's upper back and shoulders. She leaned down and kissed the top of Piper's head.

Piper traced Alex's nipple with her tongue before taking her breast into her mouth. She sucked her nipple, nibbling softly. She felt and heard Alex take a sharp breath. Piper moved and gave Alex's other breast the same attention.

Piper eventually made her way back up to Alex's mouth and kissed her. Alex could still taste herself on Piper's mouth.

"Come up here. Your knees have gotta be killing you by now." Alex took Piper's hand and helped her up.

"Maybe a little," Piper laughed as she sat down next to Alex.

Alex reached down and grabbed Piper's legs, placing them in her lap.

The women sat in a comfortable silence. Alex slowly stroked Piper's shins and rubbed her knees.

Alex looked over at Piper and rubbed her cheek. Piper leaned into Alex's hand.

"Come here," Alex whispered.

She pulled Piper's legs closer until Piper was sitting on her lap. Alex draped her arms around Piper's waist. Piper's arms fell around Alex's neck. It was Alex now who nuzzled into Piper's neck, breathing in the coconut and flower scents that were so distinctly Piper.

Another comfortable silence came over them as they each absentmindedly rubbed the other's skin.

It was Alex this time that eventually broke the silence.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh. Just how amazing this night has been. How amazing you are." Piper smiled and nudged Alex. Alex looked up at her, smiling, then kissed Piper's cheek.

"What about you?" Piper touched her nose to Alex's.

"I have so much laundry to do."

"Alex!" Piper pushed her shoulder. Alex couldn't stop laughing. Piper eventually joined her, unable to keep a straight face watching the brunette giggle so heartily at her own joke. "You dork."

After several moments, and a few eye rolls from Piper, Alex composed herself.

"I was actually thinking about the second and third time we met. Mostly the third. That one was my favorite." Alex remembers how it was that day that she felt herself really fall for Piper.

Piper's heart fluttered at the memory. "Me too."

* * *

Thank you again for all the follows and comments! Hope you guys like the new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Piper and Polly were sitting in a booth near the back of the pub. They had come out for a few drinks so Polly could tell Piper all about her new boyfriend Pete.

Alex and Nicky sat on the other side of the pub. Alex was listening to Nicky rant about a lover's quarrel in which she and Lorna were currently entangled.

A month had passed since Alex was at this pub. A month since she met that beautiful blonde woman. As Nicky spoke, Alex found herself looking around the pub, hoping she'd see those familiar blue eyes again. She couldn't deny that within the past month her thoughts had drifted to the blonde almost daily. Alex still didn't understand how someone she barely knew could have such a hold over her.

Piper too couldn't help but scan the crowd in hopes of seeing the tall brunette. Piper had come to this pub twice since the night she met the brunette, hoping to accidentally run into her on purpose. Both nights she went home disappointed.

As Polly went on about Pete, Piper noticed a woman pass her from behind and head towards the bathroom. Piper's heart skipped a beat. It was her. She couldn't believe it. The brunette was actually here tonight. Thankfully Polly had finally taken a breath and there was a break in conversation.

"Hey, Pol, could you go to the bar and get us another round?" Piper asked. She didn't want an audience when she spoke to the brunette.

"Sure, Pipes," Polly said, oblivious to Piper's ulterior motive, and headed to the bar.

Piper took a deep breath. This was it.

As Alex walked back towards Piper, the blonde reached out and grabbed her wrist, sliding her hand down to hold the brunette's. Alex, lost in her thoughts about getting back to her table and to Nicky's rant, hadn't noticed the blonde woman and immediately looked down to see who had grabbed her.

"Hey! It's you." Alex thought she was seeing things. A whole month of assuming she'd never see the blonde again and here she was right in front of her. Holding her hand.

"It's me. Piper." She couldn't stop smiling. She was so happy that she had finally found the brunette.

"I'm Alex." Alex couldn't believe how much happier Piper looked. The wide, mega-watt smile on her face was cute as hell. "Well you look like you're doing a lot better than the last time I saw you. How have you been?"

"Yes, a lot better. I'm good! Everything's really good." Piper reluctantly let go of Alex's hand, realizing it was probably weird that she was still holding it. Alex wished she hadn't let go.

"That's great! Glad to hear it."

"I never got the chance to thank you," Piper said.

"Thank me? For what?"

"For talking with me that night. You were so nice. You made me forget for a few minutes about all the shit that happened that day."

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm glad I could help."

Alex wanted so badly to ask Piper to leave with her. And not even to leave just to fall into bed. To go anywhere and just talk and, hell, just hold each other. The blonde was melting Alex's heart and she couldn't believe how sappy she was becoming. 'But she's obviously here with someone and I can't ditch Nicky,' Alex thought. Alex then immediately wanted to ask for Piper's number. 'But what were the rules? I've never been in a relationship, I have no idea how this works. How long after a break up do I need to wait to ask? Obviously the night of her break up was too soon, but what about a month later?' Alex suddenly realized she didn't even know if Piper was still available. 'What if she got back together with her ex? What if she had met someone else in the past month?' Alex felt her heart sink at the possibility.

"You still owe me that drink, you know," Piper said flirtatiously.

And just like that, Alex's heart shot back up and began to beat wildly.

"Yo, Vause! I need to get out of here! Let's go!"

And right back down it went.

"Motherfucker," Alex grumbled under her breath.

'Fucking wild haired piece of shit…'Alex's mind drifted with thoughts of how much she hated Nicky in this moment.

"Friend of yours?"

"Unfortunately. She had a fight with her girlfriend, so apparently everyone else has to suffer."

Piper let out a small laugh. She could see how disappointed Alex was right now. Piper knew she would have stayed for that drink.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," Alex said apologetically.

Piper was disappointed too, although she didn't know what she would have said or done when Polly came back.

"It's okay. No problem. Maybe another time? Can I…Can I get your number?" Piper was so proud of herself for getting the words out. She let out a deep breath, hoping Alex didn't notice.

Alex's heart did a somersault and she couldn't contain the ear to ear grin that stretched across her face. She didn't care that she probably looked ridiculous. Piper's heart warmed at seeing Alex's reaction.

"Absolutely!"

Piper handed Alex a pen and Alex wrote her number on a napkin.

"I should go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Mm-hmm. Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Piper."

* * *

It was three weeks later when Piper was at her favorite coffee shop, just a few blocks from her house. She was cursing herself, like she did everyday, for not having called Alex yet. She had felt so confident when she asked Alex for her number, but the next morning that feeling was all but gone. She tried to call Alex several times, but always got too nervous and never knew what to say. And the longer it took for her to call, the more difficult it became. Piper hated how neurotic she could be. She had put Alex's number into her phone immediately after Alex left that night. Piper even still had the napkin Alex wrote it on.

Coffee in hand, Piper began to exit the coffee shop and ran smack into Alex.

"Alex."

"Piper. You never called."

'Jesus, Alex!' Alex thought to herself. 'Smooth. You sound so fucking needy.' She couldn't believe she had just blurted that out. She was so happy to see Piper again. After the blonde never called, Alex was beginning to think she'd never see her again.

"God, I know, I'm so sorry, I wanted to, really, I tried, but I just got nervous and didn't know what to say and then so much time had passed and…" Piper was rambling, talking as fast as she could. Alex smiled, happy Piper didn't think she had sounded needy or desperate. Alex also liked the fact that Piper had at least _thought_ a lot about calling her.

"Whoa, kid. It's okay. Let me see your phone."

Piper looked at Alex quizzically, her eyebrows furrowing, but handed Alex her phone nonetheless.

Alex scrolled through Piper's contacts and found her own name. She pushed the call button. Alex saved the new number that popped up on her phone.

"Just in case you continue not to call," Alex said, winking at Piper.

Piper was relieved and so thankful her path had crossed again with Alex's.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I had a meeting in the area. What are you doing today?"

"Oh, uh, not a whole lot. I have some errands to do."

"Do them tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Take a walk with me?"

"Yes." Piper answered before Alex could even finish asking.

They left the coffee shop and began to stroll lazily through the city; no real destination in mind; all the while talking without really trying. They talked about everything - when they were younger, school, jobs, past relationships, friends, books, movies, music, politics, religion - no topic was off limits.

Alex learned about Piper's comfortable childhood in WASPy Connecticut with her two brothers. Piper listened as Alex told her about growing up in New Jersey with just her mom.

"Are you close with your family?" Alex asked.

Piper huffed. "Close isn't exactly the word I would use. I talk to Cal pretty often, Danny just a couple times a year. And my dad more than my mom. She's very into appearances and what the neighbors will think. I've never lived up to what she wanted me to be. In college and for a year after I dated this guy Larry. Perfect marriage material. Good family, got a job for the _Times_ , probably would have married me and given Carol Chapman the grandchildren she requires. But I broke it off. It just didn't feel right. I didn't love him the way he needed me to. I think my mom took the break up harder than either of us did. And then later when I started dating a woman I went from being her biggest disappointment to public enemy number one."

Alex looked over at Piper and saw her clenched jaw, her unfocused eyes. Alex couldn't understand how anyone, let alone Piper's own mother, could not love her unconditionally. Alex reached out and tucked Piper's hair behind her ear. Piper turned and smiled, her eyes not meeting Alex's. Piper was comforted by Alex's small gesture. It made her feel like Alex was on her side.

Piper exhaled deeply, pushing the thoughts of her family out of her head. "What about your mom? Are you still close?"

"Yeah. She's my best friend, actually," Alex said quietly. She almost felt guilty for having such a healthy relationship with Diane after what Piper just shared with her.

Piper could sense what Alex was thinking and wanted to let her know it was okay to go on. "That's great, Al. You're so lucky to have each other. Tell me more about her," Piper encouraged. So Alex did. Alex told Piper how her mom always worked tirelessly to make sure Alex was taken care of, how they shared tiny apartments as Alex grew up, how her mom taught Alex to stick up for herself, how even though they never really had very much Alex never knew she was missing out on anything. Piper loved seeing Alex talk about her mom. She saw how Alex's eyes lit up when she mentioned Diane. It was incredibly heartwarming and made Piper like Alex even more.

They zigzagged through the city - going through Washington Square Park, past the Flatiron Building, around the Empire State Building, talking, sharing memories and telling stories.

Piper was amazed by how much Alex knew about the city. Every block they passed Alex knew something about a building or an event that had happened there. Piper could listen to her talk all day. And she was so happy she was actually getting the opportunity to do so.

As they got to Herald Square Alex stopped.

"And right here is where I went missing!"

Piper laughed. "What do you mean went missing?!"

"I must have been about nine or so. I had been pestering my mom for years to take me to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. One year she was able to get time off work, so we woke up super early and headed into the city. We found a place to sit around here, kind of near the end of the parade, and I wandered off and got lost. Well, let me rephrase that, my mom claims I wandered off and got lost, but I knew exactly where I was the whole time. She found me a few minutes later. I had followed the Rainbow Brite float."

"I never really pegged you as a Rainbow Brite kind of girl." Piper couldn't help but smile.

"What can I say, kid? I've always been really into rainbows," Alex said with a wink.

As they got closer to the New York Public Library, each woman realized this was the other's favorite building in New York. Having covered the literature topic a few blocks back, neither was really surprised.

"We're such book nerds," Piper said.

"I'm totally okay with that," Alex replied.

They browsed through the library for an hour, stopping every now and then to read passages to the other from their favorite books. Piper recited Robert Frost poems nearly by heart and read passages of _Pride and Prejudice_ aloud. Alex shared works by Jack Kerouac and her favorite Sylvia Plath poems. Alex's heart was bursting. Here she was, in her favorite building, with the most beautiful woman she had ever met, and they were talking endlessly about literature (and everything else for that matter). She'd never had this experience before; sharing something like this with another person. She'd never felt this before. This connection. It was overwhelming and scary, but at the same time incredibly calming. This was happiness. She was truly happy when she was with Piper.

As they continued to walk, Piper realized just how much of a fucking catch Alex was. She was what everyone looked for. She was the whole damn package. Alex was crazy gorgeous and sexy – obviously – but she was also incredibly intelligent. And thoughtful. And sweet. And funny. And had a good heart. Piper couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky; how a woman like Alex was choosing to spend her time with Piper. Piper knew this was special.

They made their way through Times Square and down Broadway.

"I sat in gum at the Gershwin," Piper shared.

"What? How?" Alex asked.

"Some asshole had stuck chewed gum on the seat and I didn't see it when I sat down. It was all over the back of my pants. I couldn't get it off. But here's the best part: I was 14 and on a school field trip. Yeah. So the rest of my day was super awesome."

"Well that's a shitty story," Alex said. "Maybe we don't need to share _everything._ "

"Shut up, Alex!" Piper laughed and pushed her away. Alex loved teasing Piper.

When they walked through Central Park, they stopped and got hot dogs from one of the street vendors for lunch. As they sat under a tree, taking a break from their walk, Piper asked Alex more about her previous relationships, or rather the lack there of.

"I don't know. I mean, I've never really felt the need to consistently spend time with someone in a romantic capacity. I've always liked to be able to do my own thing. Go where I want whenever I want. I like the freedom. Maybe it's an only child thing."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right person," Piper said, her tone serious. She was looking straight into Alex's eyes.

Alex couldn't deny that this very thought had been running through her mind constantly since meeting Piper. It was true that she had never wanted to "consistently spend time with someone in a romantic capacity," but that was before she met Piper. Before she knew what it could feel like. She wanted that with Piper. She wanted to see Piper every day. She wanted to tell Piper about her day. She wanted to hear about Piper's day. Fucking Nicky and her committed relationships speech. Alex knew that everything was different now that she had met Piper.

"Maybe I just haven't met the right person," Alex repeated, not breaking eye contact with Piper.

They stared at each other for a moment. Each woman stole quick glances to the other's lips. The distance between them seemed to be shrinking. A group of cyclists passed on a near by path, bells blaring, and the moment was gone.

They left Central Park and walked past the Guggenheim.

"Hey, where's your Popi store?" Alex asked.

"Oh, it's back towards where we started. It's in SoHo."

"Can we go there? I'd like to see it."

"Yeah, of course."

They were making their way down Park Avenue in a comfortable silence when Piper spoke.

"So you said you're a professional poker player, but what all does that entail exactly? You play like in tournaments?"

"Tournaments, teaching seminars, public speaking/appearance events, commentating gigs. Stuff like that."

"That's so interesting and different. I never knew people could make a living doing that. So you probably get to travel?"

"Yeah, a bit. That's definitely one of the perks."

"Hey!" Piper realized something. "That first night we met, you said you were usually good at reading people. That's why, huh? Because of the poker playing?"

"It sure is. You learn ways to read people - their body language, how they move their eyes, the patterns of their game. You pay close enough attention and you can see things they don't know they're revealing."

"What about me? Have you seen things I don't know I'm revealing?" Piper asked playfully.

Alex arched her eyebrow. "In fact, I have."

"Well, tell me!"

Alex laughed at this new game Piper seemed to have found. "Okay...Your nostrils flare when you're nervous, those black boots you have on are your favorite pair of shoes, and you have three different smiles…that I know of so far."

Piper stopped walking and thought for a moment. Alex stopped and stood beside her. 'Pretty good assessment,' Piper thought. 'The nostril thing I knew. And the boots thing is easy - I wear these like every day,' Piper continued to say to herself. For some reason, Piper was fixated on the idea of Alex noticing her smiles. Piper didn't even notice her own smiles. They were just involuntarily movements. The idea of Alex noticing something so common and ordinary, and making a distinction between those actions, made Piper's heart race. It was touching how attentive Alex was.

"Not bad," Piper said. "Tell me about the three smiles."

"The first is just a common, polite smile, that doesn't quite make it to your eyes. It's something you'd use to greet the cashier at the grocery store or use to wave goodbye to a woman you met at a pub seven weeks ago...and use to laugh at that same woman when she tried to buy you a drink."

Piper smiled, already loving how Alex is telling this story.

"The second is the one you're using right now. And what you'd use when asking for the phone number of said woman you'd met at said pub. It's a contagious, fear conquering, knock you over kind of smile. It's big, and bright, and perfect, and it reveals your dimples, and makes your eyes sparkle."

Piper's face softened as she heard the sincerity and pure joy in Alex's voice as she answered Piper. There had been other moments like this today, but this, right here, right now, was when Piper knew Alex had permanently placed herself in Piper's heart. Piper looked at Alex and lost herself in Alex's eyes.

"And the third?"

"The third is more mysterious. It seems to only make its appearance at really special times when you are overcome with extreme happiness and/or silliness. I've only seen this smile once," Alex says coyly.

"When?"

"Earlier today at Washington Square Park. You were playing with that lady's puppy and it jumped up on your lap and licked your face. You laughed and smiled so wide that your nose scrunched up. It was adorable."

Piper blushed. She was amazed by Alex. "Alex, I..." Piper trailed off, not even sure what she was going to say. They stood quietly, enjoying this moment.

Alex saw Piper's mouth curl into a sly smile. "What?"

"Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

"Jesus, Piper, I'm not clairvoyant, I just notice things sometimes."

Piper didn't accept this answer and looked back at Alex playfully. "Tell me!"

Alex squinted her eyes for effect, pretending to really try to read Piper.

"Hmmm...You're thinking 'I'm not going to think anything right now so she can't guess what I'm thinking.' "

Piper flinched. "Son of a bitch!" Piper stormed off in mock anger, trying her best not to laugh.

"Was that it?! Was I right?!" Alex called out to Piper.

Piper flipped Alex off without turning back to look at her. Alex was doubled over laughing. She took a few quick steps to catch up to Piper and grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away further. Piper took Alex's hand and interlaced their fingers. They stopped briefly and smiled sweetly at one another, realizing the step they'd just taken. They continued their walk hand in hand.

They meandered slowly through the Upper East Side. Alex pointed out her apartment building when they passed her block. They stopped a few times just to rest their feet and people watch. By the time they got near the Queensboro Bridge, it was nearly sunset.

"Come on. Let's walk out onto the bridge," Alex said.

"Really? I've never done that before."

"Pipes, how can you have lived here for almost eight years and never walked the Queensboro Bridge?"

"It just happens, Alex, it's not supernatural. I've walked the Brooklyn Bridge. I'm not an alien."

Alex just laughed at Piper's sassy comment and pulled her towards the bridge. They walked down about midway and stopped to stare out over the water and watch the sunset. Piper was now standing in front of Alex. Alex's arms were around Piper's waist and Piper was leaning her head back on Alex's shoulder.

"I can't believe how beautiful this is," Piper said. "The sunset and the boats out on the water. It's so peaceful."

"Mm-hmm," Alex whispered into Piper's ear. Alex had leaned down and rested her chin on Piper's shoulder.

Piper turned her head to look at Alex and saw Alex's eyes were closed.

"Alex..." she said softly.

Alex slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to meet Piper's gaze. Each woman again stole quick glances to the other's lips. They slowly moved closer until their lips found each other. They kissed slowly and patiently, wrapped in each other's arms. They put everything they were feeling into this first kiss they both so desperately craved. After a moment, Piper turned so she was facing Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. With her arms still around Piper's waist, Alex pulled her even closer. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. They kissed like it was all they had to do for the rest of their lives. They didn't care who walked by, how many strangers stared. Nothing else mattered except this kiss. Nothing else existed except Alex, Piper, and this kiss. Everything else was just background. They kissed until the sun had completely set. The lights of the city now greeted them. They turned and made their way off of the bridge and back to the city. Piper held Alex's hand and leaned into Alex as they walked.

Alex was surprised her heart hadn't completely burst from her chest. She had no idea this is what the world had in store for her when she woke up this morning. She couldn't have imagined this day in her wildest dreams. She squeezed Piper's hand just to make sure it was real.

Piper sighed contently and began to smile as she walked with Alex. 'This definitely feels like smile number three,' she thought. 'Overcome with extreme happiness is how Alex had described it. She was exactly right.' Piper squeezed Alex's hand back. She never wanted this day to end.

Returning to the city at night was a whole other experience. The energy was different. It felt new and exciting.

They stopped at around 37th and Madison for dinner, each woman hungry for Chinese food. Just as it had throughout the day, the conversation flowed freely and quickly during dinner. They stopped for ice cream as they continued south and made their way to SoHo. On their way they even stopped at what they now referred to as "their pub" and had a drink.

Piper was so excited to show Alex Popi. When they arrived, Alex was surprised by how large the store was.

"Wow! Good for you, Pipes!"

Piper was beaming. She loved being able to show off her store to Alex.

"Thanks, Al. We're really proud of it. Polly and I worked so hard. I still can't believe we actually run our own business. I'd show you around inside, but I don't have the keys with me."

"That's okay. I'll just have to come back." Alex smiled at Piper. Alex looked around the building some more, cupping her hands to the windows to get a peak. "So fucking awesome, Pipes." Alex kissed Piper's cheek.

"We're almost back to the coffee shop. Do you live near here?" Alex asked.

"Mm-hmm. Just a bit further down Church, actually."

"Shall we?" Alex held out her hand for Piper.

Piper was reluctant to take Alex's hand. Taking her hand meant walking home and saying good bye to Alex. Although Piper didn't want to admit it to herself, she knew today couldn't last forever. Plus she was exhausted. And her feet were killing her.

Piper eventually took Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked to Piper's apartment in silence, every now and then looking at each other and squeezing their hands.

The "walk" Alex had suggested that morning had turned into a nearly 14 hour tour of Manhattan.

They got to Piper's front door faster than she had expected. They stood there for a moment looking down at their hands, neither one wanting to let go of the other. Alex kissed the back of Piper's hand, then kissed Piper on the lips softly.

"Do you want to come in?" Piper asked.

Alex wanted to. She _really_ fucking wanted to. But she knew if she went into Piper's apartment she wouldn't be able to control herself. Alex didn't want to rush this. Piper was different. Piper was special. Alex wanted to do everything right.

"I do. I want to more than anything, but I don't think I should. This day has been fucking perfect and I don't want to rush into anything."

Piper understood what Alex was saying. She had to remind herself that this was the first day she had ever really spent any time with Alex. That seemed so weird. Today had never felt like two strangers getting to know each other. It had felt like two friends reconnecting after having been apart. Nothing was ever awkward or forced. It seemed like they had always known each other...but had just never met.

"You're right. I don't want to rush into anything either."

"Go out with me next weekend." It wasn't really a question.

Piper smiled and pressed her lips to Alex's, kissing her deeply. Alex pressed back, squeezing Piper's body closer to hers. They kissed until their lips hurt; their tongues tired. Neither woman wanted to be the first to pull away. They eventually broke the kiss and stood with their foreheads together.

"Next weekend?" Alex offered again.

"Mm-hmm." Piper nodded.

Alex kissed Piper once more.

"I'll call you. _I'll_ actually call," Alex said with a wink and let go of Piper's hand.

Piper smiled once more and went into her apartment.

* * *

"That day was unbelievably perfect," Alex said.

"I loved it so much," said Piper, kissing Alex. "You know, I would have _went home with you_ when we passed your apartment that afternoon."

"Piper Elizabeth Chapman! What would your mother say?"

"Hmm…Go Piper? Get some?"

Alex began to laugh. "Yes, that sounds just like Carol."

"I'm glad we waited though. Until we knew each other even better. It made it, made this," Piper gestures between them, "even more amazing."

"I'm glad too. I'd never done that before. Waited. You were, _are_ , worth it. You're perfect."

Piper couldn't stop smiling at Alex. "I think our first two official dates were pretty perfect too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely. The boat ride last week was wonderful. I love seeing the city lit up at night. It always seems so magical. And tonight was incredible. That restaurant was so beautiful. Thank you, Al. I don't know how you do it. How _you_ can be this perfect. I don't know how anything could possibly be any better."

"Well the night's not over yet, Pipes. Let's see how much better we can make it."

* * *

This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope everyone enjoys it! I tried not to make it too sappy, but I just love it when Piper and Alex are so damn sweet with one another.

Again, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has supported this story! I appreciate everyone's kind words! The story of the beginning of their relationship is all I had planned for this fan fic, so I believe there will only be one more chapter after this one. Since I've been writing, I've not had a chance to read all of the other wonderful stories out there and I'm missing those! Everyone is so talented.

Ten points to Gryffindor if anyone spots the little line I threw out that's from The Departed. TOTALLY random, I know :)


	5. Chapter 5

Piper continued to sit on Alex's lap – her hands around Alex's neck; Alex's arms around Piper's waist. Alex began to place soft kisses on Piper's neck. As she continued to kiss and now suck Piper's neck, Alex shifted Piper on her lap so Piper was now straddling her. Alex let out an audible groan when she felt Piper's wetness on her skin.

"Jesus, Pipes…"

"Eating your pussy makes me so wet."

Alex smiled. "Noted."

Alex's hands moved up and down Piper's back as she moved her mouth closer to Piper's. Their lips came together in a soft synchronized dance. They kissed softly, as if they had all the time in the world. Piper's hands were tangled in Alex's hair. Alex's hands had come to rest on Piper's hips. She loved feeling Piper's hips as they began to grind into her.

Alex pulled Piper closer to her and began to kiss Piper more passionately. Alex sucked and bit Piper's lips. Their tongues battled for dominance. The once slow kiss was now becoming more desperate. Their hands began to roam their bodies frantically; their need and desire becoming more evident.

Alex turned and laid Piper down on the bed. She paused for a moment and stared into Piper's deep blue eyes. Alex had been dreaming about spending hours just worshiping Piper's body since they first met. This wasn't an experience she wanted to rush. She took a moment to feel her body on top of Piper's. Their erect nipples pressed against each other, the feel of Piper's legs on either side of Alex as their hips gently rocked against one another. Alex must not have realized how long she was staring into Piper's eyes, as she soon felt Piper's hand on her cheek.

"Alex…?" Piper whispered to her.

Alex smiled and gave Piper a chaste kiss. Alex once again began to kiss and lick down Piper's neck. She sucked softly, leaving faint marks.

"Yes, Al. Mmm."

Alex was kissing across Piper's collarbone when she began to move her hands up to Piper's breasts. Piper's breasts were small, but perfect and soft. Alex began to massage her breasts, slowly grazing Piper's nipples with her thumbs. Piper's breath began to quicken at Alex's movements. Quiet, constant moans were coming from Piper. Alex's mouth found Piper's left breast and circled her nipple with her tongue. She circled the area a few more times before taking Piper's breast into her mouth. She sucked lightly and bit Piper's nipple a little roughly.

"Alex! Fuck!"

Alex soothed the area she bit with her tongue and moved her mouth to Piper's other breast, repeating her movements. Alex was in heaven. She couldn't get enough of Piper. Piper's smooth skin and tight body writhing below Alex was driving her nuts. She could feel Piper's wet pussy coating her lower body and couldn't resist any longer. She needed to feel Piper. With her mouth still on Piper's breast, Alex teasingly ran her hand slowly down Piper's body. Alex moved her fingers through Piper's wet folds. Alex was surprised by how much more moisture she found between Piper's legs. It was clear how fucking turned on Piper was getting and Alex had only been touching her breasts.

"Pipes, you're so wet for me, baby."

Piper's hips jerked at feeling Alex's fingers. "God, Al. I want you so bad."

"Soon, baby."

Alex moved her hand away from Piper's center and back to Piper's other breast. The attention to Piper's breasts was obviously turning her on immensely and Alex wanted to spend more time enjoying this part of Piper. Alex sucked harder on Piper's breasts, leaving hickeys as she went. Alex roughly cupped and massaged Piper's breasts as she moved up Piper's body and caught Piper's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues forcefully intertwined. The desperation between the women was becoming more and more apparent. Their bodies began grinding against one another in rhythm with the kiss. Piper's hips were bucking upward, meeting Alex's as they pressed downward. Their breaths were becoming ragged and fast.

"Fuck, Pipes. Jesus."

Piper was about to ask Alex to touch her where she needed her most, but didn't have to. As she laid between Piper's legs, Alex used her knee to push Piper's legs further apart, exposing her center. Alex moved her hand back to Piper's pussy and was again shocked by the amount of slick arousal. For a moment Alex just relished in feeling Piper. She rubbed her fingers through Piper's folders and felt the most delicate part of Piper.

Piper broke the kiss, desperate for air. "Alex, inside. I need you inside. Fuck. I'm so wet for you."

Alex sucked roughly on Piper's neck as she began to rub Piper's clit. Piper was slowly losing control. Alex's mouth and fingers were all she could think about. Alex increased the pressure on Piper's clit and felt the blonde release even more wetness onto her hand.

"Ugh, Alex. Fuck me. Fuck me, baby."

Alex moved her fingers closer to Piper's entrance. She circled the area, coating her fingers in Piper's juices. As Alex sharply bit Piper's neck, she pushed two fingers deeply into Piper. Piper screamed Alex's name. Alex's senses were on overload. She couldn't believe how good her fingers felt inside of Piper. Feeling Piper's wetness and velvety walls was almost enough to make Alex cum.

Alex began to pump her fingers in and out of Piper. Piper was moving her hips in rhythm with Alex, taking her deeper with each thrust.

"God, Pipes. You feel amazing."

"More, Al. Three. Faster."

Alex pushed a third finger into Piper and watched as Piper's head flew back. Alex continued to watch as Piper's back arched and her breasts bounced freely. She was so beautiful. Alex moved her fingers faster in and out of Piper. She moved her thumb to Piper's clit and rubbed roughly.

"Yes, baby, yes. Right there! Don't stop!"

"Fuck, Piper! I want you to cum for me."

Piper weaved her fingers through Alex's hair and pulled her back down to her chest. Alex continued to thrust in and out of Piper as she took one of Piper's nipples in her mouth. That's all it took for Piper to fall apart.

"I'm cumming! Oh, fuck, Alex! Alex! Baby, yes!"

Piper's body shook violently from pleasure. Alex eventually began to slow her movements to bring Piper down from her climax. Piper was breathing heavily and Alex could see her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Alex moved her head back up Piper's body so they were again face to face. Piper cupped her face and kissed Alex passionately. They remained that way for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips.

Without warning, Alex broke the kiss and traveled back down Piper's body. She kissed Piper's breasts and stomach as she moved her hands around Piper's body and squeezed her ass. Alex pulled Piper closer to her as she kissed the top of Piper's mound.

Piper's breath faltered as she quickly realized Alex's intentions.

Alex worked her way down Piper's inner thigh, placing soft kisses on her smooth skin. She licked and nibbled slightly on Piper's legs. As Piper began to slowly move her pelvis, Alex kissed her way back towards Piper's center. Alex was now facing Piper's pussy and was pleased to see how much moisture had again accumulated between her legs.

"Ugh. Pipes. You're so wet, babe. It's so sexy."

Alex had yet to fully taste Piper tonight and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. The throbbing in her own pussy was almost deafening in anticipation.

Alex slowly leaned even closer to Piper and gently licked the blonde's upper inner thigh. She could smell Piper's arousal and taste her cum and wetness on her thigh. Alex licked Piper's thigh more forcefully.

Piper let out a deep moan as she moved one hand to Alex's head, tangling her fingers in Alex's dark hair.

Alex couldn't take it any longer; she thought she would combust if she didn't move her face into Piper's cunt. She positioned her tongue at Piper's opening and placed one long, firm lick from there to the top of Piper's mound. Piper immediately pulled Alex's hair and exhaled her name. Alex smiled at Piper's reaction and again licked the length of Piper's pussy. Alex could see that Piper was so wet she was nearly dripping onto the sheets below them. Alex moved her tongue and gathered all of Piper's wetness she could. She continued to kiss and lick Piper's folds as she eventually made her way to Piper's clit. Alex took Piper's pulsing clit into her mouth and sucked softly at first, eventually increasing her pressure.

"Aaah, Alex! Fucking…yes!"

Alex felt a fresh wave of moisture coat her chin. She thrust two fingers into Piper as she continued to suck her clit. Alex pumped her fingers in and out of Piper at a quick pace. She could hear Piper's breathing quicken.

Alex needed more. She needed more of Piper. Alex released Piper's sensitive clit from her mouth and began rubbing it with her other hand. She moved her mouth down to Piper's opening and removed her fingers. Piper's pink pussy was glistening. Alex swirled her tongue around the outside of Piper's center. She smelled so good. Alex wrapped her arms under Piper's thighs and pulled her even closer to Alex's mouth. Alex again swirled her tongue around the outside of Piper's center. She could feel Piper quivering for her.

"Al, please baby. Fuck. I need your tongue inside of me. Make me cum with your tongue."

Alex felt herself release more moisture at Piper's words. Piper was so fucking sexy. Alex traced the outside of Piper's center once more, then shoved her tongue inside of Piper.

"Alex!" Piper screamed as she finally felt Alex's tongue inside of her. Piper pulled Alex's hair and bucked her pussy into Alex's face, forcing her deeper. Alex placed her hands on Piper's hips and encouraged her to grind into Alex's face.

Alex was momentarily lost in all that was Piper. Tasting Piper from her sweet center was turning Alex on immensely. Alex moved her tongue firmly inside of Piper, reaching as deeply as she could. She curled her tongue up and felt Piper's soft insides.

Piper was so aroused she couldn't think straight. All she could do was tighten her grip on Alex's hair and move her hips. No one had ever fucked her so good before. She never wanted Alex to stop. She could feel her orgasm building.

Alex could feel Piper's walls begin to flutter and her hips began jerking more erratically. Alex moved one hand back to Piper's clit and stroked her roughly as she swirled her tongue inside of Piper. That was all it took for Piper to come undone for a third time that night.

"Alex! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Piper continued to scream Alex's name over and over as her orgasm rocked her body. Alex could never get enough of Piper screaming her name when she came. It was so hot.

Alex stayed between Piper's legs, kissing her softly, until she had completely calmed down. Alex kissed her way back up Piper's body until the women were face to face.

"Wow," was all Piper could say, her eyes barely open.

"Mmmm…" Alex leaned in to kiss Piper. Piper could taste herself on Alex's lips and tongue. "Wow is right."

Exhausted, Alex rolled her body off of Piper and laid next to her. Alex pulled Piper closer to her, encouraging her to turn onto her side, her back nestled against Alex's front. Alex nuzzled her face into the back of Piper's neck. Piper absentmindedly rubbed her fingertips on the arm Alex had draped over Piper's waist.

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, each woman fully content. Piper stole a look at the clock on Alex's nightstand. 2:36 a.m. They had been having sex for over three hours. Piper's mind was racing. She couldn't believe how incredible this night had been. How incredible Alex had been. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in Alex's arms, but her inner neurotic was bubbling to the surface. What if Alex didn't want her to sleep over? And what if Alex just didn't know how to ask Piper to leave? Piper didn't want to be presumptuous and just assume she should stay. But, oh, how she wanted to stay. She inwardly cursed herself for thinking too damn much.

She waited a few more minutes and then said, "I should go…?" It sounded like a half question. Piper didn't really know what to say.

"I wish you wouldn't," was Alex's immediate response.

Piper was thankful she was still facing away from Alex. Her eyes closed in relief and she smiled broadly.

"No?" Piper asked.

"No. You're going to have to stay all weekend. And I may not even let you go to work on Monday." Piper could hear the smile on Alex's face as she spoke. Alex pulled Piper closer and kissed the back of her neck.

Piper laughed. "Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that. And what about Tuesday?"

"I'm not sure yet. You might just have to stay forever." Alex froze realizing what she had just said. 'Shit!' She thought to herself. Those words had just slipped out; she didn't mean to say them. She was just joking. She didn't mean forever like _forever_. It was now _her_ mind that was racing. She didn't know what to do. Should she say something? Clarify her comment? Apologize? Each second that went by felt more awkward. Alex continued her thought process and slowly realized that she had said the words in jest, but deep down she really did mean them. She wanted Piper to stay. She wanted forever with Piper.

Piper's eyes went wide at hearing what Alex said. She understood that Alex was just simply using "forever" as an expression and didn't give it a second thought. But Piper felt Alex's body tense and heard her breathing change, signaling to her that Alex was having some kind of mini stroke or panic attack. Piper laughed to herself, happy that maybe Alex was just a little neurotic too. Although Piper understood what Alex had said, she couldn't deny the fact that the concept of forever with Alex was a thought she had already happily entertained. More than once.

Piper rolled over to face Alex, relieving her of her internal panic attack. She smiled at Alex and kissed her deeply. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

Hi everyone! I apologize for the delay in updating. I kept getting so many alerts for the stories I follow, that I've been reading non-stop! Thank you all for your support with this story. This concludes the initial outline of what I wanted to write. I have a few other ideas, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them. I hope you liked this little slice of Vauseman!

PS - The Departed reference from the previous chapter was the "super natural" line that Piper said. Leo says that in the movie and I don't know why, but it makes me laugh every time.

Take care! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I had this idea swimming around my head and figured I should get it out. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story. I re-read the earlier chapters and they're not very good. Lol! So thank you for sticking it out. Hopefully this one will be a little better.

And thank you to the recent Guest reviewer who happened to post a review while I was writing this last night. What are the odds! :)

Best to you all

* * *

"Fuck off, Nicky. You know it has to be perfect."

Alex had been looking for an engagement ring for Piper, but after about a month of browsing, she just couldn't find one that was good enough. Nicky's patience and her willingness to help were beginning to wear then.

"Vause, we've been to all of these stores before. Multiple times. Maybe you need to expand your search parameters."

Alex just nodded her head and walked over to the glass display cases. Nicky huffed in exasperation and went over to stand near Alex.

"I'll know it when I see it," Alex said. "I want to get her a ring that she'll love."

Nicky still couldn't believe how much of a sap Alex had turned into since meeting Piper. She was happy for them, of course, but she was still getting used to her bad ass best friend gushing about her feelings.

"She'll love anything you get her," Nicky encouraged. "Because it's from you."

Alex grinned at how cheesy Nicky sounded.

"What? I was trying to talk your gushy wushy love language."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, it didn't feel right. So how's the fucking?"

"Jesus, Nicky!" Alex whisper yelled and gently nudged Nicky with her elbow. Both women fell into a comfortable laughter.

Alex suddenly stopped. Her laughter quickly faded.

"That's it."

Nicky could barely hear her. "Huh? What's it?"

"The ring. That's it." Alex pointed to what she was looking at. "That's the ring I'm going to give to Piper."

Nicky patted Alex on the back then clapped her hands. "Thank Jesus! Finally! Yo, hey, guy, can we get some assistance over here?" Nicky motioned to the well dressed employee across the store.

The man walked over, unlocked the display case, and handed the ring to Alex for her inspection.

As she held the ring, Alex couldn't help but become a little overwhelmed. This felt so right. She knew marrying Piper was the right decision and now that she had the perfect ring, she just couldn't believe how happy she was.

Alex looked at the ring for a few more minutes, holding it up to the light and inspecting it from every angle.

"So….?" Nicky prodded.

Alex looked up at her best friend, a wide grin across her face, and then turned toward the employee.

"I'll take it!"

Once they left the store Alex felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders; Nicky too for that matter, but for different reasons.

"Fucking miracle! You finally found it! No more fucking shopping!"

"Your unwavering support is heart warming," Alex deadpanned at her best friend.

"Hey, Stretch, I'm happy for you! I am! All the shopping was just a bit tedious."

Alex conceded. "I know, I know. Thanks for sticking it out."

Nicky nodded. "It _is_ a fucking gorgeous ring." She patted Alex's arm.

Alex smiled. "Thanks….asshole. I've been so god damn stressed! Come on, let's get a beer!"

* * *

Alex walked into her apartment.

"Pipes? Babe? Are you home?"

"Bedroom!"

Alex walked down the hallway towards the bedroom. Piper was the picture of domesticity – folding laundry, hair up in a messy ponytail, no make-up, and wearing sweats with one of Alex's old t-shirts.

Alex couldn't believe how naturally beautiful Piper was. She loved seeing Piper dressed up when they went out, but there was something about seeing her in this state that made Alex's heart soar. She couldn't help but smile warmly at her girlfriend.

"Hi, babe," Alex beamed and kissed Piper's cheek.

"Hi, Al. How's Nicky?"

"Good. Obnoxious. Loud. You know Nicky," Alex laughed.

Piper giggled. "True."

It had been about 14 months since Alex and Piper took their walk around New York. And almost four months since they had moved in together. Since Alex didn't have an ordinary job and an office to go to every day, she moved into Piper's apartment so Piper could remain close to the Popi store.

During that time Alex had been introduced to Piper's quick temper and Piper had come to recognize when Alex was putting up her walls and trying to pull away. There had been screaming matches and tears, but they were always followed by apologies and declarations to be better. They always come back to one another. They were a work in progress, but working on it together was the best part.

Alex had become Piper's rock. It was Alex who supported her and gave her the confidence and motivation to make amends with her family. While her family was far cry from _The Brady Bunch_ , Piper felt comfortable enough to bring Alex to family functions; something she never thought would be possible. Bill and Carol, while still not 100% on board with Piper's current relationship, couldn't deny how happy she was. They made a real effort to include Alex in their family and that's all Piper could ask for.

Piper in turn was Alex's anchor. Piper was her North Star and the direction she always traveled towards. Before she met Piper, Alex would travel, sometimes continuously, with no real reason to go home, except to see her mom (and Nicky and Lorna). She would play in various tournaments in random towns just to pass the time and keep herself busy. She never had a reason to stay in one place or a reason to think about her future. Piper changed all of that. Piper grounded her and provided Alex with a home she always wanted to return to.

Alex sat on the bed and helped Piper with the laundry.

"What are your thoughts on dinner tonight?" Piper asked.

"Hmmm….what about pizza? Anything but deep dish?" Alex winked at Piper.

"That sounds perfect." Piper walked out of the bedroom and down to the hall closet to put the rest of the towels away. "You want to go out or do delivery?" Piper asked when she walked back into the bedroom.

"Come here," Alex said, extending her arms towards Piper.

Piper smiled shyly, walked up to Alex and stood between her legs. Alex wrapped her hands around Piper's waist and rested her head on Piper's stomach. Piper's hands instinctively went to Alex's head and she ran her fingers through her dark hair. Alex sighed deeply, thinking about how in just a few days she was going to ask Piper to marry her. Part of her didn't know if she'd be able to wait that long. She felt like she was going to blurt the words out at any moment. Alex tightened her grip on Piper's waist.

"Hey," Piper said. "Everything okay?"

Alex kissed Piper's stomach then looked up at her. "Mm-hmm. Everything's perfect."

Piper leaned down and kissed Alex softly.

"Delivery," Alex said. "I love you."

Piper smiled at Alex's sudden display of emotion. "I love you too. I'll go get the menus."

As Alex watched Piper walk out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen she began to think about the first time they had said "I love you" to one another.

* * *

About two months after their walk through New York, Alex had brought Piper home to meet Diane. Alex was a bundle of nerves and Piper loved how absolutely adorable it was.

"Aww, baby. Deep breaths," Piper grabbed Alex's hand and smiled.

Alex shot her a look. She was enjoying this too much. Piper was nervous too, but she wasn't the wreck that Alex appeared to be.

"Just drive," Alex said.

Piper did her best to suppress her giggle.

They had been at Diane's house for all of 30 minutes when Alex realized she had no reason to ever be nervous. Of course Piper and Diane immediately got along. Everyone always loved Piper and Diane was always so welcoming. In fact, the two had been so wrapped up in constant conversation Alex wondered if either woman would even notice if she left.

And so began their traditional Sunday trip to Diane's for dinner.

Another two months had passed since that initial meeting. Piper was again driving, but was becoming increasingly distracted by Alex's hand on her thigh.

"Alex…." Piper warned.

Alex smiled and leaned over the console towards Piper. "What is it Pipes? Everything okay?"

Piper shivered at feeling Alex's hot breath on her neck.

Alex kissed Piper's neck and moved her hand to between Piper's legs.

"Let's skip dinner tonight," Alex breathed.

Piper fought against everything she was feeling and maintained her composure.

"We're not skipping dinner. We're almost there anyway. You're just going to have to keep it in your pants until later tonight, Vause."

"I'll do my best," Alex said and licked Piper's earlobe.

Piper looked at her girlfriend. That mischievous little smirk could always make her smile. Piper regularly looked forward to Sunday dinner with Diane. In the short time she had known Diane, they had become very close. Diane was sweet and supportive, and provided Piper with much of the maternal relationship she was missing. On Sundays Piper loved being a part of their little family of three.

As usual, Diane was thrilled to see them when they arrived. She hugged them both tightly before everyone made their way to the living room. The women chatted for about 20 minutes until dinner was ready.

Dinner was filled with the typical wine and laughter. Piper loved seeing how easily Diane and Alex spoke to and teased one another. It was like watching a tennis match sometimes. Piper swore their cheeks had to hurt from laughing so much during the meal. It warmed her heart to see Alex so free and happy.

After dinner they found themselves in the living room again, each woman with a cup of coffee. Alex and Piper sat on the couch while Diane was in the chair across from them.

"Girls, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Diane said as she placed her coffee on an end table.

There was something in Diane's voice that Piper didn't like and she immediately grabbed Alex's hand, holding it tightly.

Alex looked at Piper briefly, her sudden movement concerning her a little.

"What is it, Mom?"

"Girls…I'm sick. I…I found out a few days ago that I have cancer. The good news is that they caught it early. Early enough the doctor thinks to make a real difference. Next week I'm going to…."

Diane kept talking, but Alex couldn't hear her. Her heart was beating in her ears, drowning out all other sounds. Her head was foggy. This couldn't be real. She felt nauseous. She couldn't understand what she was hearing. She looked down at her hands, both of them now held by Piper. She looked at Piper, but didn't see her. She looked at Diane and ached. Alex felt like she was miles away, having only left the shell of her body sitting on her mother's couch.

The rest of the night was a blur. Alex couldn't tell you how the night had ended or when she and Piper left. The only thing she remembered was hugging Diane. Hugging Diane and never wanting to let go.

Piper parked outside of Alex's apartment. The drive back had been in silence. Piper turned in her seat to face Alex. She slowly raised her hand and brushed Alex's cheek.

"Al…? Alex….?" Piper kept her voice soft. "We're here. Let's go inside."

Alex sat motionless and just continued to stare out the window. After a couple of moments Alex seemed to register what Piper had said and finally turned to face her.

"I'm okay. You don't have to come in. You can go back to your place."

Piper shook her head. Alex was a lot of things right now, but "okay" was not one of them.

"No, I'll stay with you tonight. Let me stay."

It was Alex now who shook her head. "No, you can go home. Like I said, I'm okay. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Piper wanted to protest further, but there was an edge to Alex's voice that she wasn't completely familiar with yet. Piper knew arguing was the last thing either of them needed right now, so reluctantly she nodded and just said "okay."

Alex reached up to Piper's hand that was still on her cheek and kissed her palm.

"Al, please call me if you need anything, okay? Please?"

Alex just nodded. "Goodnight, Pipes."

Piper watched Alex walk into her apartment building, her head down the entire time. Piper wanted so badly to run after Alex. To hold her. To be there for her. But she didn't. Alex had told her that she wanted to be alone and Piper wanted to respect that. She didn't want to be the cause of any more pain for Alex. Wiping tears from eyes and drying her cheeks, Piper drove home.

Alex walked into her apartment and went directly into her bedroom. She didn't remove a single piece of clothing. She didn't even take her shoes off. She simply fell onto her bed and began to cry.

Alex awoke the next day in the same position. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Her mind was still foggy. She just needed to escape. She wanted to get wasted and forget yesterday ever happened, but didn't even have the energy to do that. Instead, she got up, put on proper pajamas, and just crawled back into bed.

It was already dark when she woke up next. She had slept the entire day away. Rolling over she reached towards her phone and saw that she had about a dozen missed calls and text messages from her mom and Piper. Alex immediately began to cry again. She didn't want to talk to or see anyone. But she also didn't want to make either woman worry. They were just concerned. Alex quickly typed out "I'm ok. Talk soon." and sent the message to both her mom and Piper.

By Tuesday afternoon, Piper's worrying had gotten the best of her. After talking non-stop with Polly, she decided to call Diane. She needed to know what to do without upsetting Alex further. She wanted to help Alex. She felt so useless.

"Just give her some time, sweetie." Diane's voice was always so comforting. "She's always needed time to process and work things out on her own. She'll come around, I promise. Just let her do it at her own pace."

"But I'm worried. I want to be there for her. How long does it usually take for her to 'come around'?" Piper asked.

Diane sighed. "It just depends. She's a strong girl, letting go of that strength doesn't come easy for her. Just be patient."

Alex had slept through the night and woken up around 11:00 Tuesday morning. She didn't know what to do with herself. She felt lost. She knew she should get out of bed at some point. She should shower. Probably try to eat something. But all of that seemed useless at the moment. After an hour of just laying there she eventually got up and showered. The eating would have to wait until later though. She was still nauseous.

She made her way to the couch and flipped on the TV. Some corny high school teen movie she and Piper had watched a few weeks ago was on again. She smiled slightly and put the remote down, oddly comforted watching the movie that now reminded her of Piper.

Alex spent the rest of the day on the couch watching bad weekday television and drinking beer after beer. After the sun set she again made her way to her bedroom and crawled into bed. She laid in the dark for a while just thinking. She thought about her mom – how everything was different now. Everything had changed once Diane shared her news with them. Alex had never been so sad. Eventually her mind drifted to Piper. It always came back to Piper. She thought about how Piper had wanted to stay with her on Sunday night. She felt guilty for pushing Piper away, but she needed to be alone. At least she thought she did. The more Alex felt lost, the more she began to consider if Piper's company could comfort her. Alex got up and went to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and found the pajamas Piper had gotten in the habit of leaving at her place. Alex again felt comforted at the very idea of Piper. She stood at the dresser for a moment more before going into the bathroom to take something to help her sleep. As she was about to drift off, Alex grabbed her phone and typed a simple message to Piper:

I need you.

Piper was already in bed when she heard her phone go off. She quickly reached for her phone, hoping that Alex had finally contacted her. Piper read the message and felt her heart ache. She jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes, and ran for her door. As she hailed a cab, she responded to Alex:

On my way.

Piper walked quickly from the cab to Alex's building and through her lobby.

"Hi, Joe," Piper greeted the doorman.

"Evening, Ms. Chapman," he nodded.

Piper made her way to Alex's door and knocked. And waited. Then knocked again. Growing frustrated, she found the spare key Alex hid in the light fixture in the hallway and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark, illuminated only by the glow of the streetlights below. Piper could make out the beer bottles scattered around the living room.

Piper made her way down the hall to Alex's bedroom. She could see Alex curled into a ball, her back to the door.

"Al? Baby? It's me."

Alex didn't say anything. She simply reached behind her feeling for Piper.

Piper took her hand and crawled into bed behind Alex. It wasn't often that Piper got to be the big spoon. Alex pulled Piper's arm around her.

"Pipes."

"It's okay. I'm here." Piper kissed Alex's neck and pulled her even closer. "I'm here."

Piper awoke a few hours later to an empty bed.

"Al?" Piper listened to the stillness of the apartment. She heard a small sob disturb the quiet.

Piper found Alex in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She knelt down on the floor between Alex's legs. She wiped the tears from Alex's cheeks. Piper kept her right hand on Alex's left cheek, rubbing it soothingly with her thumb.

"Hey…" Piper whispered. "Baby?"

After a moment, Alex looked up to meet Piper's gaze. Her usual bright green orbs were again pale and bloodshot. Piper's eyes filled with tears at seeing how upset Alex was.

"What am I going to do, Pipes? I can't lose her."

"Ssshhh….you can't think like that. We're not going to lose her."

"This is so scary. I don't know what to do. I can't…I can't protect her from this. I can't fix this for her. I feel so helpless."

Piper sat up a little straighter and wiped away her own tears. "Alex. Al, look at me."

Alex again hesitantly met Piper's gaze.

"You're right. We can't protect her. But we can do everything in our fucking power to help her and be there for her. You heard what she said. They caught it early. We have every reason to be optimistic. We'll be there for her every step of the way. We'll take her for treatments. We'll take care of her on the days she feels sick. We'll talk to her doctors. We'll make sure they're doing everything possible to treat Diane..."

Alex's heart swelled as she listened to Piper. She realized that while she had used "I" to talk about Diane, Piper was only using "we." _We_ would help her. _We_ would be there for her. Piper was here for her. Piper was here for her family. Piper wasn't going anywhere. Alex's heart began to beat faster at the meaning of Piper's words. As her mind drifted back to the current conversation, Alex realized that Piper was still talking, convincing her that they could do this together.

"…and if that doesn't work then we'll try something else. We will not let Diane-"

"I love you." The words just came out. Alex didn't even think about it. She just said what she felt. She had thought for several weeks that she was in love with Piper, but she was too scared to say it. But now she wasn't scared anymore. Piper's passion gave her courage.

Piper froze, startled by the sudden change in conversation. "What?"

"I love you," Alex repeated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm."

Piper excitedly threw her arms around Alex neck and hugged her tightly.

Piper pulled away to look at Alex again. "I love you, too. I do. So much."

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Alex smiled. Alex smiled so wide that she thought she might pull a muscle in her cheeks. Piper couldn't contain her own giddy smile and quickly connected her lips to Alex's. The women broke apart in laughter before again resuming their kiss.

* * *

"Hey, Pipes, you want to go for a walk? Queensboro Bridge?"

It was a week later and today was the day. Alex had gotten the ring back from the jeweler after having it sized and she couldn't wait any longer to make Piper her fiancé. She had everything planned out, but was trying to be casual.

She walked up behind Piper as she stood in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. Alex nuzzled the back of her neck, kissing her gently.

"If we hurry we can get there by sunset."

Piper turned to face Alex and kissed her deeply.

"Aren't you Miss Spontaneity today?"

Alex just shrugged. "Why not? It's so nice out."

Ten minutes later they were on their way to the Queensboro Bridge. Alex had enlisted the help of Nicky and Lorna to pull off the proposal. Nicky and Lorna were to hang out in the same spot Alex and Piper had had their first kiss to ensure that no other strangers would be mulling around. As the arrival of Piper and Alex neared, Nicky and Lorna were to light the candles and lay out the flowers that Alex had given them. Having an open flame on the bridge probably wasn't completely legal, so Alex wanted to wait until the last possible moment for Nicky and Lorna to light the candles.

As she and Piper walked, Alex discreetly text Nicky, updating her on their location. Once they got to the bridge, Alex felt her nerves kick into overdrive. Her heart was racing and her legs felt like jelly. She squeezed Piper's hand and kissed the back of it.

"What's up with you? You're awfully fidgety," Piper teased.

"Hmm? Oh just a little cold."

Piper didn't really buy Alex's response, but let it go.

Alex kept taking deep breaths, trying to settle her nerves.

They were close enough to now see Nicky and Lorna and Alex text her best friend with the go ahead to light the candles and head in the opposite direction.

As they walked up to the setting of their first kiss Piper stopped.

"Alex? Alex, what is all this?"

"Do you like it?"

"Is it for us?"

"Yes. Well, it's for _you_. Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful. And with the sunset…But why? It's not my birthday or our anniversary or anything."

"Well maybe it can be a different anniversary."

"What do you mean?"

Alex steadied herself and took a deep breath. Piper searched Alex's eyes, still not sure what exactly was happening. Alex held both of Piper's hands in hers.

"Piper, I love you. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. You're everything to me and I never want to be without you."

"Alex…" Piper now had tears in her eyes.

"You've shown me how to love fully and freely and how to believe in another person. You were there every step of the way with my mom and I'm so happy that we're all still here together."

Alex's voice broke at the mention of her mom and like she had done so many times before, Piper moved her hand and soothingly stroked Alex's cheek.

"You're my life and I want to spend the rest of it with you by my side."

Both women now had tears streaming down their cheeks as Alex got down on one knee. She removed the ring from her pocket and looked up at Piper's bright blue eyes. Piper was on cloud nine. Her heart was beating wildly. She looked so happy. Her smile was again melting Alex's heart.

"Pipes, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

The question had barely left Alex's lips, "Yes!" Piper nearly shouted. She pulled Alex up and into her arms, crying freely into the crook of her neck. "I love you I love you I love you," she repeated.

Alex broke the hug so she could place the ring on Piper's finger.

"It's perfect, Al. I'm so happy."

Alex pressed her lips to Piper's, never wanting to break the connection. They kissed again like they were the only two people in the world; soft and slow and full of passion…until the sound of Alex's ringing cell phone interrupted their euphoria. They broke apart whispering 'I love you' to one another before Alex answered.

"Looks like she said yes, right?! Do we have a fucking epic bachelorette party to plan?! Can we come back? We've been watching and it feels creepy!"

Alex laughed. Fucking Nicky.

"Yes! Get your asses over here!"

Alex hung up and turned to Piper. "Incoming. I hope you're ready to celebrate."

Piper laughed and kissed Alex. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

* * *

Thank you everyone! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll enjoy. This chapter is a bit different and doesn't follow the same flashback format as the others. It's also pretty sappy - I think they're both getting a bit emotional as the wedding approaches. :)

* * *

"Do you remember when you got engaged and I asked if we had a fucking epic bachelorette party to plan? This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Nicky said.

"Hmm…That's a shame," Alex pretended to consider what her friend said. "It's almost as if this isn't your wedding and you don't have a say anyway."

"Dick."

Alex laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault you eloped all spur of the moment and didn't get to have your own bachelorette party."

Nicky and Lorna had gotten engaged just a few months after Alex and Piper, but planning the wedding was something Nicky soon realized she couldn't handle. It was all Lorna talked about and it eventually became an unwelcome third member of their relationship. Miraculously Nicky had somehow convinced Lorna to elope with her to Atlantic City…and she could not have been more thankful. They threw a party of course when they got home and that seemed to quench Lorna's thirst for a big celebratory event just fine.

"Maybe your wife would let you have a bachelorette party now," Alex teased.

"Wouldn't that be the fucking tits?" Nicky laughed. "But we both know that's not going to happen; which is why I was hoping to live vicariously through you."

"Sorry, Nick, not my style."

"I should just go to Piper's party with Lorna," Nicky huffed.

Alex shoved her friend. "Fuck off."

Over the past couple of years, Piper and Lorna had become very close friends independently of their significant others. They quite often hung out with one another, even when Alex and Nicky weren't around. As such, Lorna had situated herself in the "Piper Camp" and was therefore going to her bachelorette party.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to your party. Stop begging. But you owe me," Nicky said, only partially joking.

Alex just shook her head. "Pain in my ass…"

* * *

The wedding was still about a month away, but between Alex's out of town tournaments, a new product launch at Popi and pre-wedding family dinners, this was the last free weekend Alex and Piper had free before the nuptials.

It had been a hectic two years since the engagement. Alex's work had stayed pretty constant, but sometimes her being out of town for extended periods of time took its toll. Popi only continued to expand and often kept Piper busy after business hours and constantly on the weekends. And planning the wedding, while they agreed to keep it simple, still felt like a part time job for both of them. Regardless of how busy they were, they always tried to make their Sunday night dinner with Diane. After about eight months of chemotherapy, Diane had been in remission ever since. It was something Alex and Piper were thankful for every day.

It was the night of their respective parties when Alex walked into the en suite bathroom to check on Piper while she was getting ready.

"Wow! You look amazing, Pipes." Alex stood in the doorway just staring at the blonde.

Piper was wearing a figure hugging little black dress and had done her make-up darker than usual. She was just adding the finishing touches.

"This dress…," Alex started.

"Your favorite," Piper finished her thought.

"Mm-hmm. It's so sexy on you."

Alex stood behind Piper and ran her hands down Piper's hips before leaning in and kissing the back of her neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and rested her chin on Piper's shoulder. They stared at each other in the bathroom mirror for a moment as Piper put her earrings on.

"Al? Is everything ok?"

Alex sighed.

"Other people get to enjoy the view of you in that dress tonight."

Piper did her best to try to hide a small smile. Alex was so adorable and sweet when she pouted. She had definitely softened during their years together. Piper turned in Alex's arms to face her.

"That's true," Piper said. "Other people _will_ get to enjoy the view of me in this dress tonight." She leaned in and kissed Alex. "But you know what? You get to enjoy the view of me in this dress for the rest of our lives." Piper placed a longer kiss on Alex's lips.

"You're right." Alex nodded in agreement.

Piper smiled. "I know."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Piper and leaned in to kiss her once more.

Alex went into the bedroom and sat on the bed so Piper could finish getting ready. After a moment, Piper came out to join her.

"You guys are really just going to stay here tonight? Are you sure you don't want to go out? Nicky hasn't been able to get you to change your mind?"

"Nope, she hasn't. And you know how hard she's tried."

"Oh, I know," Piper laughed, remembering the multiple times she's seen Nicky try to convince Alex to have a proper party. "I think she's a bit jealous that Lorna's coming out with me tonight."

"She's definitely jealous," Alex said. "No question."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Speak of the devil," Alex said. "Her ears must be burning."

Alex made her way down the hall and opened the door to find an excited Lorna in a bright red dress that matched her lipstick and a bored looking Nicky.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Are you going to pout all night?" Alex teased Nicky immediately. "Hi, Lore, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Alex. And ignore her," Lorna said gesturing towards Nicky. "She's just being a spoil sport. She knows she's gonna have a great time tonight, she's just stubborn."

"Who's stubborn?" Piper asked as she joined the group.

"Nicky," both Alex and Lorna responded in unison.

"Isn't it time for you and Piper to go?" Nicky asked.

Lorna slapped Nicky's arm playfully. "You play nice!"

Piper walked over to the coffee table to grab her purse and keys then walked towards the front door where everyone was still standing.

"Don't forget, we're going to stay at Polly's tonight," Piper said to Alex. "I love you. Have a good time." Piper placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

"I love you too. You guys be safe."

Nicky and Lorna exchanged similar good-byes and the night began.

A couple of hours later, everyone's night was in full swing. After going out to dinner, Piper and her group, which, in addition to Polly and Lorna, included Cal's wife, Neri, and about six other girls Piper and Polly knew through various Popi business ventures, were bar hopping downtown.

Alex was at home with Nicky, their friends Tasha and Boo, as well as a few of Alex's poker friends, and some people Nicky worked with. The small, chill hang out that Alex had envisioned had turned into something of a house party. With the music blaring and plenty of pot, booze, and pizza to go around, even Nicky was having way more fun than she had expected…although she was still itching for a little bit more. Thankfully this time she wasn't alone in her persuasion.

"Yo, Vause! Why don't we move this party downtown? Hook up with our girls at a club?" Nicky's suggestion was met with cheers from the rest of the group.

Feeling the effects of the pot and booze, Alex was in a more agreeable mood. "Fuck it. Let's go!"

After three margaritas Piper found herself feeling pretty good and out on the crowded dance floor with what felt like the rest of the city. Everyone was dancing in a big group, jumping and swaying with the music. There was one guy in particular that Piper noticed kept eyeing her, but she did her best not to pay him any attention. She continued to dance to the music, all of her friends doing the same close by.

As the music changed, Piper noticed this same guy had gotten closer to her and was now facing her, occasionally brushing up against her. She turned away from him and continued to ignore him. That however became impossible when in an instant his lips were suddenly on hers in a sloppy wet kiss and his hands were around her waist. Even in her drunken state, Piper knew how wrong this was.

"Get off me!" She shouted at him. The music was so loud, she didn't even know if he heard her. She didn't care. She yelled at him again and shoved him away. "Get the fuck away from me! Fucking asshole!"

Piper fought her way through the crowd, off the dance floor, and into the bathroom upstairs. She locked herself in a stall and tried to calm down. She took long deep breaths, trying to keep her tears at bay.

The movement of the dancing crowd had separated Piper from the rest of the group, so Polly and Lorna had only caught a glimpse of her leaving the dance floor looking unnerved. They quickly followed her to the restroom.

"Pipe? Are you there?" Polly asked.

"Piper? Is everything okay?" Lorna added.

Piper took a steadying breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just needed a little break."

"You sure?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be out in just a minute."

Polly and Lorna shared a look, but ultimately let Piper have some time to herself.

"Okay. We'll be over at our table," Lorna said.

"Okay."

Piper just stood there for a few more minutes. She felt disgusted. She thought about that guy and wished she had pushed him even harder. Or maybe even hit him. She felt her anger rising again. Alex would have hit him, she thought with a smile. Suddenly a wave of guilt washed over her. Alex, she thought again. Her mind was a mess. She took a few more minutes and tried to clear her head. _I can't stay in here all night_ she said to herself. So, her head still spinning with emotions and alcohol, Piper left the bathroom and made her way back to her friends.

When Piper found her group, she saw her Popi friends were all at their table, but Polly was at the railing looking down onto the crowd at the floor below.

"What are you looking at?" Piper asked.

"Your fiancé came out to play after all," Polly nodded her head towards Alex and her friends. "Lorna's already ran down to meet Nicky."

Piper's face broke into a giant smile when Polly mentioned Alex. The clouds of her emotional shit storm momentarily parted. Piper scanned the crowd, trying to follow Polly's gaze, but didn't see Alex. "Where are they?"

"Just there, a few feet from the bar. Oh shit-!" Polly watched as a pair of very drunk girls barreled into Alex and Nicky. One of the girls and Nicky hit the floor, but Alex caught the other and was holding her, trying to keep them both upright.

That's when Piper finally found them in the crowd. But she didn't see the crash. All she saw was Alex holding some other girl in her arms.

"What the fuck?!"

Polly looked at Piper, realizing that she hadn't seen the whole scene play out. Polly grabbed for Piper, "Pipe! No, wait!" But Piper was already gone. The alcohol, the events of earlier, and now seeing Alex with some other woman had Piper seeing red.

Piper pushed through the crowd and made her way over to Alex who was still holding the girl up; while Lorna was making sure Nicky hadn't gotten hurt in the fall. Upon seeing Piper, Alex's face lit up into a smile, but that was short lived when she saw Piper's own facial expression.

"Real fucking great, Al," is all Piper said as she walked right past Alex and out of the club.

"Pipes! Piper! God dammit!" Alex shouted as she took off after Piper.

Alex caught up to Piper outside while she hailed a cab.

"Piper, it wasn't what it looked like."

"What a fucking cliché."

Alex took a step towards Piper and tried to grab her arm, but Piper yanked it from her grasp. Alex knew this side of Piper. She knew there's no getting through to her right now. She wasn't going to listen.

When the cab arrived, Alex gave the driver their address and handed him a $50. Piper entered the backseat, slamming the door; her anger and hurt blinding her to the outside world.

With Piper now safely on her way home, Alex knew she needed to give her some time to cool off. Alex headed back into the club and had a drink at their now combined bachelorette party – minus one bachelorette.

After about an hour, Alex left their friends and headed home to her fiancé.

Alex got home to find Piper curled up on the couch. Sweatpants and an old t-shirt replacing the black dress Alex loves so much. Alex took a seat next to Piper, her puffy eyes and red cheeks confirming that she'd been crying.

"Hey," Alex said softly.

"Hey."

Alex took Piper's hand; thankfully the blonde didn't pull away this time.

"So you wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?" Alex asked. "I haven't seen you like that in a really long time. Nothing happened, babe. That girl just-"

"I know. Polly, Lorna, and Nicky all texted me before I even got home. I know nothing happened."

"Okay. So…?" Alex ran her thumb over Piper's knuckles.

Piper took a deep breath and lifted her head to meet Alex's gaze.

"Something happened earlier tonight."

Alex was quiet and waited for Piper to continue.

"We were all drunk and everyone was dancing. And the dance floor was so crowded. And everyone was kind of dancing with everyone in a big group and this guy kept getting closer and closer to me."

Alex's jaw clenched; her mind immediately racing to the conclusion that this prick had somehow hurt Piper. She could hear her heart begin to thump in her ears, but she kept quiet and let Piper continue.

"And I kept trying to get away from him and ignore him, but then all of a sudden he was in front of me again somehow and his hands were on my waist and he was kissing me and trying to push his fucking tongue into my mouth. It made me so sick. It _makes_ me sick just thinking about it. I pushed him away and called him an asshole. And then locked myself in a bathroom stall to calm down." Piper let out another deep breath.

Alex had the wicked urge to smile, just simply out of total relief that this guy didn't harm Piper in a more serious way. She felt her body relax at the realization that that's as far as the incident went tonight. Her heart began to slow to a normal rhythm.

Alex moved her hand to rest on Piper's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Piper closed her eyes as another tear fell and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm okay." Piper paused for a moment. "I was just so mad and then I felt so guilty and then I saw you with that girl and I lost it. I don't know. There was just so much going on and everything just kind of boiled over. I had so many emotions running through my head; I didn't know how to process them all."

Alex regarded Piper for a moment.

"What did you have to feel guilty about?"

"That guy-"

"Is a piece of shit," Alex finished Piper's sentence.

"Yes, but maybe I should have moved further away or left the dance floor all together. And no one else's lips are supposed to be on mine except yours. I'm sorry, Alex." Piper put her head down.

"What?" Alex asked. "Is that what part of this is about? Do you feel like you cheated or something?"

"Well, no. I don't know. Kind of." Piper knew that she hadn't "cheated," but she couldn't escape the feeling that she could have done more to avoid the whole incident.

"That explains your blow up a little better. You were worried about what had just happened, so when you saw me with another person, everything got a little crazy, huh?"

Piper nodded.

"Pipes, look at me. You did nothing wrong. _Nothing_. You were having a great time and dancing. Nothing you did was the cause of that guy being an asshole and taking advantage of you. Did you kiss him back?"

"God no! Of course not!"

"Did you push him away as soon as you could?"

"Yes. Immediately. It was awful."

"Then that's it. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Plain and simple. Please don't blame yourself for anything or think that you did anything wrong."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Alex absentmindedly ran her fingers through Piper's hair.

Alex finally spoke.

"Your reaction to that girl."

"Al, I'm so sorry."

"I know. It's okay. But Pipes, have I ever done or said anything to make you think what you saw tonight could have been real? That I could have cheated on you?"

Piper's heart sank. If she felt sick earlier, she couldn't even describe how Alex's words made her feel now. Alex had not once ever given her reason to doubt her commitment to their relationship, to _her_ , but here she was asking, doubting her own actions.

Piper immediately cupped Alex's face in both of her hands.

"Alex, no. No. Not for one second." Piper leaned in and pressed her lips forcefully to Alex's. "Al, you've never ever given me cause to question your love. Ever." Piper searched Alex's eyes. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course." Alex tucked Piper's hair behind her ear. "But your reaction tonight…" Alex trailed off.

Piper shook her head. "I know. It's just – aside from everything that happened earlier tonight – I have my own insecurities, you know? I know you wouldn't ever cheat on me, but there's this part of me that sometimes thinks that I'm not good enough for you or that I don't deserve you and," Piper's voice began to tremble, "one day you might realize that and move on."

Alex knotted her eyebrows and shook her head. She wanted to interject and assure Piper that would never happen, but Piper signaled her to let her finish.

"Alex, you're amazing. You're the best person I've ever met. You're so strong and you have the biggest heart. It all seems too good to be true. Sometimes I get stuck in my own head and I get fearful that I'm going to lose you."

Piper wiped fresh tears from her cheeks. This was something that was difficult to admit, but she was glad she had voiced her concern to Alex.

"I know it's crazy. My brain has a mind of its own sometimes," Piper finished with a small laugh.

Alex watched Piper. Her heart ached at the thought of how much she loved the blonde woman sitting in front of her.

"It's not so crazy. I have those thoughts too," Alex confessed.

"Really? You do?" Piper was so surprised.

"Yeah. I try not to think about them, but I have those little thoughts that creep into my head too. Everything you just said, I feel the same way."

Alex took both of Piper's hands in hers.

"You're my whole life, Piper. I sometimes worry that _I'm_ not good enough for _you._ I try so hard to make you happy."

"Oh, Alex. You are. You do. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You too, you know. You're everything I've always wanted. I would never want to jeopardize our relationship." Alex's eyes were brimming with tears now too.

"Me either. I love you. I love you so much."

Piper kissed Alex again and wrapped her arms around her.

"Pipes, you have no idea." Alex squeezed Piper tightly. "I love you."

Piper felt the warmth of Alex's embrace and smiled at the thought of knowing she would get to spend the rest of her life in Alex's arms.

* * *

As always, thank you all for reading. I have one more chapter planned for this story (in the usual flashback format), I'm just not sure when I'll get it posted. Best to you all.


End file.
